Angel Beats!: Heroes Endeavour
by Saisho giru
Summary: Yuzuru Otanashi has helped his friends leave the world he found himself fighting in. Once Angel, his new found love had gone, he was stuck all alone. Can he escape? What lies in store for Otanashi and the others in Heaven?


**Angel Beats: Heroes Endeavour**

**Chapter One: Void**

One week. That's how long since Yuzuru Otanashi lost everybody. Everybody in the Afterlife Battlefront. They had moved on. They had found peace. Otanashi had not. While he had overcome the lingering emotions of his life before death, a new emotion now took place. His love for everyone who had now left him. He sat on the stairs, near to where he lost Kanade. "Why must I feel this way? I can't pass on like this. My memories that I now hold so dear won't mean anything" he thought. He looked out over the playing field, where NPC's had a track session, as always. Otanashi was now trapped in an inescapable purgatory all alone. He felt nothing but loneliness.

He made his way back to Battlefront HQ. Perhaps the place filled with the most memories. This was where he met most of the people who he had come to love. The room was almost untouched. It looked, and smelled the same as it had always been. Everything was where it was meant to be. It brought a tear to Otanashis eye. This was the first time he had entered Battlefront HQ since everyone had passed on. He walked around the room slowly. After some time he smiled. He looked over at the desk Yuri once used. "Come to think of it, I've never looked at what's behind the desk." Upon this realisation, he sat down at the chair and looked through the drawers. Nothing special caught Otanashis eye, just some battle plans to fight the old Angel. He opened the final drawer and found a Laptop. "Well it would be rude of me to peer through a girls computer, but it's not like she'll know." He opened the Laptop up and to his surprise it powered up. On its own. Otanashi glared at the screen expecting a log on screen. This did not happen. A command script began running. A grey dash in the top left corner flickered. "What's going on here?" Otanashi asked to himself. Suddenly, text started to type out on the black screen. It read "What do you think you're doing, Otanashi?" He was stunned. He couldn't believe it. "Can you hear me?" he asked to the screen. A moment passed. The screen simply replied "Yes."

"Who is this?" asked Otanashi, still stunned. "Yuri. You're speaking to Yuri. It's me." He could hardly believe it. He had contact with Yuri. "How are you talking to me like this? What's going on?" The computer began typing.

"You may be wondering how I'm doing this. Simply, while we may have passed on, technically we only ever passed on into Heaven. We had found peace, and entered into Heaven. We're all here, but everybody is separated, at least for the time being. The principles of the afterlife you are in are the same in Heaven. Anything is possible as long as your mind has the capability of creating it. That is how I'm contacting you Otanashi. Through my own desire, I have decided to contact you from Heaven. I felt something. A feeling that told me that you were yet to come here. I guess I was right. You're clearly stuck and you need to escape from there, otherwise you could be spending the rest of eternity trapped in a world with kids fighting for their souls." Otanashi was yet to believe what was going on. "So how do I get out of here?" he asked. The computer began typing again. Otanashi read "Free your mind of everything that has happened in that world. All of your emotions must not interfere with the emotions of your time when you were alive, otherwise you won't pass on." Otanashi realised now. "I see" he said. "I tried so hard to help everybody pass on that I became more focused on their emotions and their lives rather than mine."

"That's right" typed the computer. "Wait. You said everybody is separated. Why?" asked Otanashi. "Because we all individually passed on here, we have each to our own, created our own version of what we consider Heaven. Think of it as parallel universes very close to each other. Contact is difficult, but nevertheless, we're all close. I'm not sure if they realise this is the case" the computer displayed. "So what do I do now?"

The computer typed, "Contact God. I can't tell you how to do that though. That is up to you to work out. I do not know. Then clear your mind of all the emotions that have built up. Good luck, Otanashi." In a panic, Otanashi couldn't even speak, he was scared the laptop would switch off. He wanted to ask if Angel was okay, however he couldn't. In his panic he hadn't noticed the computer typed out one last sentence. "Angel is waiting for you." The laptop then switched off. Otanashi now understood his situation, however did not know a resolve. "What do I do? Contact God? Dammit!" he shouted as he kicked the chair he sat on. He left Battlefront HQ, possibly for the last time. He now knew what he had to do to escape this world, but was clueless of what to do. He returned to the stairs near to where he lost Kanade, and sat down. Otanashi was known in Battlefront for being a decisive figure, and a very clear minded one too. However, right now, he just couldn't do it. "What did that computer tell me?.. Dammit... I can't remember." He sat there for hours through the night, trying to remember. Then he suddenly had the brainwave that he needed. "That's it! Free my mind of everything that has happened in this world! How though? Is that even possible?" he wondered. He had an even bigger problem to mind though. Contacting God. Otanashi was becoming even more confused, even after remembering that he needed to free his mind from everything, and everybody that he had met in this world.

Days went by. Yet, Otanashi hadn't figured out what to do. "When every single sight and smell means something to me, I can't clear my mind. I can't contact God, meaning I'm unable to pass on. Does that mean I have to find somewhere in this world I've never seen before? Somewhere where I have no memories associated to it? Yes. Yes that's it! Oh, but where could I go? I have no idea." He couldn't think of anywhere he hadn't been. "Wait. Where was it that TK told me Matsushida The Fifth went to for training?.. The mountains! That's it! I'll clear my mind in the mountains, contact God and get out of here! But I don't know where that it is. Maybe I should just go and find it."

So Otanashi set off for the schools exit. He dare wander near the exit when Angel was around, she would have obliterated him for not being a model student. He looked out beyond the gates. He saw a large sign. "To the mountains. Well, that was easy." He walked up to the sign, and stuck onto it was a note. He pulled it off, opened it up and began reading it. "Otanashi. You're on the right track. Follow the deities. They will take you to my training outpost. I know what must be done. I'm with Yuri, but the only one so far. We're trying to contact the others. Keep going, and good luck. Yours, Matsushida."  
Otanashi was relieved. "Thank goodness I can count on him. Now to follow these Deities."

Hours passed. He was following the Deities at the roadside yet it seemed that was no end to these. His ascent was becoming steeper. He hadn't brought food or water. He was beginning to lose hope. Otanashi was desperate. He collapsed onto his knees, into the snow covered ground. A flash of light erupted from the sky. He looked up, blinded by the whiteness of the light in his eyes. A figure appeared through the unbearable flash. "G-God?" Otanashi uttered. He became weightless when the figure picked him up. He began moving, up the mountain. Otanashi prayed it was to the outpost. Yet he still felt weak. He slipped into unconsciousness. Into the Void.


End file.
